Zoriah
Zoriah: (David) A young girl with long, always dirty, blonde hair and ice blue eyes, Zoriah was a child scribe for the wizards acadamy in the city of Crystaldale. Zoriah knew nothing of childhood, her life was work. Never ending days of copying tomes for archival, fetching this scroll for some mage so he can continue his research, or gathering materials for the apothecary. Zoriah wanted nothing more than to be admitted to the academy. Each application for admittance sent her back to her scribes duties. No explication, other than these three words..."when you are older." Nothing vexed Zoriah more tha hearing those three words. At first she would go back to her duties with renewed zeal, wanting to prove herself to her wizard masters, but that day seemed further and further away with every failed attempt at becoming a student in the acadamy. Zoriah had grown bitter and began making her plan for escape. She gathered her things, and a few extra...spell scrolls that she had taken to teach herself when no one else did, a simple walking staff, some clothes, a spell book for her to continue her own learning, and set out. With no family for her to go back to (her parents sold her to the acadamy because they couldn't feed the whole family with her still there) she set out on the road, practicing her magic when she could, learning new spells, some that helped protect her, and some that harmed others that she could barely control. One day, as she was walking down the road, a man aproached her, and tried to take what little food she had on her. Not believing her when she warned him to back of, an eruption of flame left her fingers, and the man lay on the ground, screaming, until his lifeless, blackened body lay before Zoriah. Saddened by the man's death, she wept over his corpse. Her tears flowing freely, she cried over him for hours, until he started to move again. Zoriah barely had time to get up and put the thing she had accidentally created down again. How did Zoriah cause that man to move after she killed him? It was disturbing, but very, very intriguing. Zoriah focused on this aspect of her magic, keeping it private, learning how to manipulate the forces of life and death made Zoriah feel empowered. Simple fascination at first, it has now blossomed into a full fledged pursuit. Her travels eventually brought her to Demarthios. The city seemed to be full to bursting, and Zoriah wanted to know why, so she decided to walk in to the city to check things out. After a bought with a magical deck of cards, Zoriah's magic was intensified more than any normal mortal could withstand, and it transformed her into a 19 year old, as well as in most aspects, abounded her with maturity. She fell in love with Damien Roberts, a Clerk of Djundur, who eventually committed his life to Zoriah. They were expecting child when Damien sacrificed himself to save Zoriah and the child(re). She now has to make a choice, or learn to balance being a mother, an adventurer, and the leader of Crystaldale by default.